Often in various industries is necessary to hold and contain various industrial liquids from process activity. In the oil and gas industry, for example, it is often necessary to contain fracturing fluid, which is a byproduct of drilling activity. Currently, trailers are used to hold and contain this liquid.
To accommodate oil and gas production in the field, a trailer is transported to the site where the liquid is produced. The trailers often have a 500 barrel capacity, so multiple trailers are needed in situations where much liquid is stored.
The cost of trucking trailers to various oil and gas drilling locations is significant. Additionally, transporting said liquid from the production site adds to the already high cost of oil and gas drilling operations. Furthermore, environmental concerns associated with numerous containment trailers for the liquid has generated governmental regulations, including rules regarding environmental quality, transportation, safety and health, etc.